Episode 3 (14 November 2014)
Episode 3 of the British soap opera Beverley Terrace aired on 14 November 2014, written by co-producer Charlotte Smith. The episode focuses on Denise Gold (Gemma Merna)'s realisation that her sister Sally Walker (Sally Dynevor) is a victim of domestic abuse, the aftermath of Corin Sanders (Laila Morse)'s collapse, and the continuation of the feud between Candice McDowell (Shahnequa Duprey) and Jacqueline Smith (Jennifer Metcalfe), which subsequently lead to Candice being arrested. Plot 'Part 1' "Love Me Again" by John Newman plays as Aaron and Ben are asleep in their bunk beds. Downstairs, Dave is in the living room kicking out the way bin bags of bad food and clothing that has been left lying on the floor, before finally making it to the front door. He shouts upstairs. "You guys want anything from the shop?" Whilst sleeping in the top bunk, Aaron's foot falls out of the duvet hitting Ben in the face, waking him up. He hears the door slam, then notices Aaron's foot lying above him, pushing it away. Nick is in the living room as Denise barges through the door, walking up to him. "Do you want to explain or shall I do it for you?" Sally appears behind her. "Denise." Denise fails to break eye contact with Nick, holding up her phone. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't call the police." Jacqueline opens the door to find Candice standing outside. She walks in uninvited, leaving Jacqueline looking shocked, before closing the door behind her. Candice paces around the hallway. "You better start talking." Jacqueline stands emotionless. "What do you mean?" "Oh you know exactly what I mean, Jackie – or whatever you're calling yourself now. Quit playing games." Jacqueline stands by her judgement. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Candice looks at her, beyond belief. "Are you joking? Are you still angry with me? All this because of some pathetic argument?" Jacqueline's anger grows. "You slept with my boyfriend!" "It was a teenage fling–" "He was my life!" Silence fills the room. "So you admit it then?" Candice speaks, calmer now. "Admit what?" "You stole that place away from me. What did you do? Sleep with the owner? Just to get your back on me?" Jacqueline calms down. "Don't you think you're taking this a little too far?" Candice gives up. "I don't have the time for this." As she goes to leave, she turns to Jacqueline. "That club is mine. I'll get it back." Candice walks out, slamming the door behind her. Jacqueline smirks and continues filing her nails. "I wouldn't count on it." The camera flies through hospital corridors, passing nurses, doctors and patients before catching up with Winston, who walks into Corin's room as Bella, Katherine and Stacie stand by her side. "Is she doing any better?" He asks the group. "She hasn't woke up since we got here." Stacie stutters, worriedly. "This is all our fault. We shouldn't have told her." Bella states, before Katherine grabs her. "How were we to know something like this to happen?" She is interrupted by the quiet moaning of Corin as she begins to gain consciousness. A nurse walks in. "Girls?" Corin says, her voice trying it's hardest to speak. The girls crowd around her, holding her by the arms. Bella smlies. "We're here Nan." Corin returns half a smile. Aaron is sitting at the sofa watching the television when Ben stops at the doorway. Aaron feels his presence. "What?" Ben walks into the room and sits on the sofa alongside Aaron. "Stealing. From our own Dad. Are you serious?" Aaron laughs. "What, and you care about him? The man who neglected us? Nah. He doesn't care about anyone, but himself." Ben stares at him, as he walks out the room. He stops and turns around. "Where's Mum, ay? Face it Ben. Nobody wants us." Ben stands up and heads over to him, angrily. "Don't you dare. Don't you dare say that to me." Aaron fails to react and simply heads upstairs as Ben watches him. Sam is in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes as James walks in. "Proper little house boy aren't you." Sam shakes his head and continues. "I'm just caring for my family. Where's yours?" He looks over to James. "Ay?" James smiles and walks towards him. "I may not know where my family is, Sam." He leans over to whisper in his ear. "But I sure as hell wouldn't lie to them." Sam looks at his watch. "Times up. You better leave." James laughs. "This isn't the last you've seen of me. I'll be making sure of it." Sam continues washing the dishes, unnerved, and James walks out. Sam stares through the window in front of the sink as an outside camera view looking into the window displays his worried face. Denise and Nick stare at each other as Sally watches in the background. "Look Denise just leave it." Denise turns to her. "Do you know what this guy has done to you? Hitting you? Feeding you all these thoughts!" Nick shakes his head in denial. "You know what you're doing right now? Trying to worm your way into the family, well, I've got two syllables for you. Dis. Owned." Denise laughs. "She's my sister!" Nick looks over to Sally, then back at Denise. "We're just playing our little special game. Aren't we Sal?" Sally is unable to find the words to speak. Nick grits his teeth. "Aren't we Sal." Denise interrupts him. "You're sick, that's what you are. I'm calling the police." He grabs the phone off her and it falls on the floor. He smashes it with his foot, as she stares at him. "You're mad. You're absolutely mad." She goes to run away, but Nick grabs her. "You wanna know what will happen. I'll get one year, two years in prison. Then I'll hunt you down, and I'll make sure that you never, ever set foot within a mile of my family. Ever. Again." Denise shakes. Jacqueline is sat at her sofa as she catches a glimpse of her phone. She picks it up, hesitating, before dialing. "Jacqueline Smith." She breathes deeply. "I'd like to report fraud. Candice McDowell. Beverley Terrace." She smiles, cunningly. 'Part 2' Candice is sitting with Gemma in the Ranstone house, trying to piece together how Jacqueline managed to steal the club. "How could she do this to me? The first thing good that's happened to be since my mum died. Why does she want to make my life hell?" Gemma puts her arm around her. Candice stands up. "I swear, next time I see her I'm gonna grab her hair and put it down a drain. Actually, I'll put her down the drain. See how she likes that!" Gemma laughs. "I'm serious" Candice says, looks through the cupboards. "Where do you keep your biscuits?" Bella comes back from getting coffees for everyone, walking up to Stacie, who's waiting outside. "Do you know when she'll be out?" Bella takes a sip of her coffee before replying. "I don't know. Her lungs are in a pretty bad state." Terry comes around the corner, clearly out of breath. "Is everything okay? Is Corin okay?" Bella pauses. "She's fine." She says, smiling. "She just needs some more tests doing." Terry nods in relief before going to sit down. Denise is still shaking, with this being reflected in her voice. "You can't do this to her." She edges towards him. "I won't let you." "Denise, just stop." Sally says, quietly. Denise turns to her. "Why are you letting him do this to you? Brainwash you? Abuse you?" Sally tries to avoid listening. "I love him!" Denise shakes her head and turns back to Nick. "You will pay. Nick." Sally interrupts her. "Denise, just go." With there being two against one, Denise gives up and walks out. Nick slowly walks up to Sally and kisses her on the head as she flinches. "Good girl." Samuel walks into the garage, catching sights on Gerry. "Here he is, man of the hour!" Gerry swings around on his desk chair. "Any news on Corin?" "Yeah she's fine, just got off the phone to Terry." Gerry sighs with relief. Samuel laughs. "You're too old!" "Rubbish! I'm getting younger by the day, and so is she." Gerry goes back to doing his paperwork. "You charmer." Samuel says, sarcastically. He turns around to see Reinette driving home, before getting back to work. Reinette pulls up outside her house, carrying out Laila and going inside quickly. She sends Laila upstairs whilst she goes to sit at the dining table. She gets out her phone before scrolling through her contacts. She clicks on an unseen contact and texts them: "Leave me alone." She puts her phone down and stares, as the camera zooms out showing Reinette sitting in the dark room. The camera pans through a posh-looking restaurant, peeking in on several conversations before making its way to Winston and Francesca. The two are smiling. "So, do you have any family?" Winston nods. "Yes. One nan and three sisters. Oh, and also a dad in rehab and a mum who wants nothing to do with our family." He smiles at her as she laughs. "Quite the life, huh?" She takes a sip of her Champagne. "Yeah, quite." He replies, half-laughing. She leans in to the table. "Maybe after this we could head back to yours?" He smiles again, nodding in agreement. "Sounds like a plan." She beams. Candice returns to her home, placing her bag on the dining table as she gets a knock on the door. "Can't I just have a few minutes alone?" She says to herself, returning to the front door. She opens it, revealing two policemen standing on her porch, one with a badge saying PC Reynolds. "Are you Candice McDowell?" Candice appears skeptic. "What's this?" Reynolds takes his hat off before speaking. "We need to talk to you about an alleged business identity theft" Candice's heart sinks as the policemen walk inside. Sally lies on her bed, staring at the ceiling, as the camera zooms out of her face, spinning 360 degrees. Reinette is still in her dining room when she receives a text: "No." She throws her phone on the table as a tear rolls down her guilt-ridden face. Finally, Corin lies on her hospital bed staring into space as the camera zooms out. Gemma and Peter are leaving their house when Peter notices a police car driving past. Gemma walks down the path and onto the pavement to see the police car, noticing Candice sitting in the backseat. "Candice!" She shouts her name. Candice stares at her with a sad expression, and Gemma watches as the car turns a corner. Credits The cast introduces PC Reynolds as a recurring character. Reynolds is a policeman who usually appears to arrest or interrogate a character. Laila Dean and Francesca Boldwin also make recurring appearances. In order of appearance *'Aaron Egan' – Matt Di Angelo *'Ben Egan' – Nathan Sykes *'Dave Egan' – Sean Gallagher *'Nick Walker' – Danny Dyer *'Denise Gold' – Gemma Merna *'Sally Walker' – Sally Dynevor *'Jacqueline Smith' – Jennifer Metcalfe *'Candice McDowell' – Shahnequa Duprey *'Winston Jeffrey' – Benjamin Gur *'Bella Sanders' – Jorgie Porter *'Katherine Sanders' – Sacha Parkinson *'Stacie Sanders' – Mimi Keene *'Corin Sanders' – Laila Morse *'Sam Mellen' – Jake Wood *'James Mellen' – Steve John Shepherd *'Gemma Ranstone' – Lin Blakley *'Terry Dean' – Terry Alderton *'Samuel Dean' – Ross Kemp *'Gerry Dean' – Roger Sloman *'Reinette Wood' – Laila Rouass *'Laila Dean' – Aine Garvey *'Francesca Boldwin' – Gemma Bissix *'PC Reynolds' – Scott Maslen *'Peter Ranstone' – William Roache Category:Episodes